hall_of_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Exorcism Part II (2013)
The Last Exorcism Part II is a 2013 American supernatural drama horror film co-written and directed by Ed Gass-Donnelly. It stars Ashley Bell, Julia Garner, Spencer Treat Clark, David Jensen, Tarra Riggs, Louis Herthum, and Muse Watson. The film follows Nell Sweetzer as she attempts to recover from her past experiences and start her life anew. Nell then starts to realize that the demon that previously possessed her has come back for her. A couple, Jared (Judd Lormand) and Lily (Boyana Balta), finds a demonic-looking Nell Sweetzer (Ashley Bell) squatting next to their refrigerator. She soon is taken to a hospital, where she appears to be catatonic. After spending a few months at Frank's (Muse Watson) home for girls and settling in as a chambermaid at a hotel under the supervision of her boss Beverly (Diva Tyler), Nell's condition seems to have improved and she no longer has "bad dreams". Nell and her group of friends Gwen (Julia Garner), Daphne (Erica Michelle), and Monique (Sharice Angelle Williams) visit a Mardi Gras event; Nell witnesses many strange happenings there, including masked men watching her. Her personality changes as things get darker. She begins to get hints that the demon Abalam is back. When Stephanie (Raeden Greer), one of the girls at the house, dies of an unnatural seizure, Cecile (Tarra Riggs), Nell's coworker, informs her of the Order of the Right Hand, a secret society which has been monitoring Nell. Nell's friends Gwen, Daphne, Monique, and Michelle (Ashlynn Ross) discover a video on YouTube which depicts the events from the previous film revealing that the lost footage has been discovered, this frightens and angers Nell as she becomes a reluctant internet celebrity because of the video. Chris (Spencer Treat Clark), another worker at the hotel who likes Nell, slits his own throat out of sadness and rejection after viewing a clip from the same footage which depicts Nell lying about how she got pregnant. Cecile seeks help from the Order of the Right Hand, and Nell is introduced to Calder (David Jensen) and Jeffrey (E. Roger Mitchell). They attempt to rid the demon which is "in love" with Nell by transferring it into the body of a sacrificed chicken. The supernatural force in Nell proves to be too powerful, and Calder is forced to kill her by injecting her with a lethal dose of morphine. The demon appears in front of Nell, taking her appearance as a doppelganger, her father, and Chris, and begs her to accept its hand. Nell's pulse stops temporarily and leads Calder, Jeffrey, and Cecile, to believe that she has died. She finally gives in and grabs the demon's hand; the house is left to burn with the three secret cult members getting slain. Nell murders Frank and burns the home for girls, leaving her friends to die. Nell gets inside a car and appears undead in the rearview mirror, the prophecy of mass destruction among Earth is proven to be correct as she sets multiple buildings and vehicles aflame whilst driving past them.